The present invention relates to an inventory control apparatus.
Whenever a product is stored, transported or consumed, here is a need to determine, with precision, the number of nits that remain. Once the number of units that remain is known, the number of units consumed is a mere matter of mathematical calculation derived by subtracting the number of units that remain from the number of units that one started with. A running inventory tally can be maintained as units are removed and replacement units added.
The units vary according to the nature of the product. Liquids are measured in gallons or litres. Grains are measured in bushels. Gravel is measured by the yard. Wire and lumber are measured in lineal feet. Products that are packaged are usually measured in terms of numbers of bags, boxes, or other form of packaging.
What is required is a versatile inventory control apparatus that is capable of being used with a wide variety of different products, without regard to the units by which the particular product is measured for the purposes of inventory control.
According to the present invention there is provided an inventory control apparatus which includes a support and a pressure sensitive device underlying the support, whereby a gross value is provided for the pressure exerted collectively by all inventory positioned on the support. A microprocessor is preprogrammed with an individual value that represents a single unit inventory unit. The microprocessor divides gross value as indicated by the pressure sensitive device by the individual value to determine the number of units of inventory remaining on the support as units are added or removed.
The inventory control apparatus, as described above, is more accurate and has fewer inherent disadvantages than most known inventory control systems. It is also extremely versatile and can be adapted to many applications, some of which will be hereinafter further described.